


Day Four: Human Shield

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Burns, Caring Alec Lightwood, Day Four: Human Shield, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Sacrifice, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Four: Human ShieldorA heated argument between Alec and Lorenzo gets REALLY heated, Magnus saves his loverorLorenzo goes to fire at Alec and Magnus jumps in





	Day Four: Human Shield

It all happened so fast, one second there was a heated argument between Alec and Lorenzo, Magnus standing off to the side fuming

The next Magnus’ senses all went on high alert as he saw Lorenzo conjuring up a ball of something, clearly aiming towards Alec.

Without even taking a second thought Magnus had launched himself on to Alec wrapping his arms around the shadowhunter in an attempt to protect him from the blast just as Lorenzo let loose. Pain exploded across Magnus’ back as the pair were blown to the ground; Magnus gritting his teeth in an attempt to hold in a shout of pain.

Alec stared at the ceiling in shock, the weight of Magnus on his chest confusing him even further. Tentatively with shaking hands, Alec gently placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders 

_what had just happened_

“Magnus…?” Alec whispered fearfully, his brain still not completely understanding what had just happened.

“I’m… I’m fine” Magnus’ pained voice said quietly. Alec’s confusion quickly changed to a blind rage as he began to carefully sit himself up supporting Magnus’ form, glaring at Lorenzo. The warlock seemed shocked himself, looking down at the couple on the ground.

“Portal, **now**” Alec demanded with fire in his eyes. Without saying a word, Lorenzo opened a portal and stepped back, watching as Alec gently picked Magnus up being careful of his back. Just before Alec went to walk into the portal, he sent one last glare at Lorenzo.

“The clave will be hearing of this, Rey” Alec seethed and walked through the portal right into his and Magnus’ shared loft. Neither Magnus or Alec said anything as together they sat down on the couch, shadowhunter gently holding warlock as if he was made of glass. 

Once Alec deposited Magnus on the couch he quickly hurried off to the bathroom grabbing the small number of medical supplies Magnus had. Before Magnus had lost his powers any injuries he received could be cured with a flick of his fingers, but now he had been reduced to a mundane and required mundane care.

Without a word, Alec came back into the lounge with the first aid box, settling himself behind Magnus and placing the medical supplies on the small coffee table; gently as he could, Alec began to peel away the charred and burnt clothes from Magnus’ back.

The fireball that Lorenzo had aimed for him had burnt a large patch through Magnus’ clothes right between his shoulders, unfortunately going deeper and burning Magnus’ skin as well leaving it fiery red, patchy and irritated. At the first touch of the cotton bud, Magnus hissed and groaned, gripping at his pants.

“Sorry,” Alec said softly, stopping for a second for Magnus to catch his breath before continuing to gently dab the cream across the entire affected area

This continued in silence for a while, Magnus’ huffing breaths breaking the silence now and then.

“Why did you do it?” Alec’s firm voice was what truly broke the silence.

“To protect you” Magnus replied bluntly making Alec frown.

“Protect me? Magnus I don’t need protecting and I don’t need you throwing yourself into danger for me” Alec stopped his movements to stare at Magnus even though the other male wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“I know Alexander, I know but… when I saw that fire I…” Magnus didn’t need to go on as it all clicked into place into Alec’s head.

Magnus’ stepfather

As tenderly as possible, Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ chin and turned his face to look at him. Those eyes that Alec loved so much were full of so much fear, self-hatred and many other emotions Alec couldn’t even begin to imagine.

“Hey” Magnus’ dewy eyes anxiously flickered up to find Alec’s “I know that you’re afraid, but I promise. I’ll be alright” Alec gave Magnus a small smile before kissing his forehead.

“It’s just different now, I can’t just throw up a shield” Magnus frowned looking down at his hands, flexing them out of instinct. Alec reached forwards and grabbed one of Magnus’ open hands, squeezing it tightly in reassurance.

“You don’t need magic to protect people Magnus,” Alec said rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of Magnus’ hand.

“But-” Alec shushed Magnus gently, running a finger down his cheek.

“Not right now, right now you will let me take care of you,” Alec said not leaving any room for argument. Magnus sighed and nodded, looking at Alec’s face as he set back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
